A method and a device are known from patent specification EP 0 406 946 B1. However problems occur here when it comes to matching the driving instructions to the image of the vehicle's surroundings.
A method for the 3-dimensional display of road junctions for vehicle navigation systems is disclosed in the publication WO 99/54848, wherein the angle of observation is selected based on the complexity of the road junction or route. Increasing the angle of observation gives more space between roads in the display, thus making it easier to interpret.
Finally a viewing direction detection device for vehicles is known from publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,457. Here, the viewing direction and position of a driver's eyes are detected so that information is always displayed in the driver's viewing direction.